Reptirron
Reptirron was a box-shaped robot that competed in Series 4, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. The original Reptirron was clad in bronze "biscuit-tin" armour with an aluminium chassis and had a 9500RPM spinning disc mounted on an arm and running off a chainsaw engine and a zero turning circle. The ground clearance was adjustable from 5mm to 2cm and could drive up to 15mph but was unreliable. However, it was attacked at the back and immobilised. This model had previously attempted to qualify for Series 3, but failed to qualify. It was then redesigned and renamed Reptirron The Second. It originally had the same bronze "biscuit-tin" aluminium armour of its predecessor, but also had four-wheel drive and the armour was replaced by clear polycarbonate and steel for Series 7. It was described as an aluminium "monocoque", a term which describes a robot which has one full sheet of armour, instead of sections bolted on, making it resiliant to damage. Its main weapons were a CO2 high pressure lifter and a 4000RPM vertical cutting disc at the back, in order to protect both ends of the robot. Robot History Series 4 Reptirron didn't move at the start of its first and only battle against Pussycat and Milly-Ann Bug. Pussycat struck it at the front with its disc and severed a cable and the petrol that was driving the saw started to leak out. This caused it to burst into flames after Sergeant Bash's flamethrower was fired. Refbot attempted to extinguish the flames but it kept burning. Sergeant Bash then dragged it over to arena flipper where the flaming Reptirron was thrown through the air and eliminated from Series 4. Series 6 Reptirron The Second did very little in its only battle of Series 6 against A-Kill, Sabre Tooth and Terrorhurtz. It had radio transmission problems from the start and struggled to move. When it finally got moving Terrorhurtz got its axe stuck in the top of the body and dragged it over to the flame pit. Terrorhurtz held it there and Shunt attacked it with his axe. It eventually escaped and drove over to the arena wall where it broke down completely and was counted out by Refbot, eliminating it. Series 7 Reptirron performed much better in this series than in the previous two, making it out of round one for the first time against Aggrobot, Zorro and Ripper. It was very aggressive and continuously flipped Aggrobot in round 1, only once getting stuck on top of it, it was a lot more active as well, and didn't appear to have any reliability issues. As Zorro had been flipped over by Ripper, the judges decision was between Ripper, Reptirron The Second and Aggrobot. Reptirron The Second went through with Ripper to Round Two. In Round Two, its battle against number two seed Firestorm 5 didn't go nearly as well. Firestorm 5 flipped Reptirron almost from the start and pushed it into Shunt's CPZ. It attempted to self-right, but the flipper wasn't powerful enough. Firestorm 5 then continuously flipped Reptirron up against the arena wall until it was wedged at just the right angle for Firestorm 5 to flip it out of the arena. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Failed to qualify *Seires 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots from Gloucestershire Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Cutting Discs